When it all Come Crumbling Down
by HPChic
Summary: I changed chapter one a bit so it'll fit better with my new storyline, so please read it again. -Full Summary Inside-
1. Opperation: Destruction

**Title**: When it all Comes Crumbling Down

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING!

**Summary**: Someone has decided that the scared bond between Harry, Ron, and Hermione has got to end. Who better to destroy it, than their worst enemy?

**Author's Note**: This story will be rated R in later chapters.

XXX

Hermione Granger stood in the doorway and looked around at her room. Being the Head Girl for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she had a huge bedroom all to herself. The walls were white and the carpet was a deep red. Her king size four-poster bed had gold silk sheets and a quilt the same color as her carpet. A dark mahogany desk and chair sat to the right of her bed and a dresser in the same color was to the left. To the far right was a huge walk-in closet and directly across from her bed was a couch. In the far corner of the room stood a full-length mirror and Hermione went over and studied herself.

Over the summer she had managed to tame her hair, so she'd decided to cut it a bit and put a few layers in it; now it fell about an inch past her shoulders and it was sleek and shiny. Her cousin was a huge gym buff, so she worked out twice a week during the summer and it seemed to have paid off a bit. Her once lanky form was now semi-toned. She also spent a lot of time at the beach and had gotten a nice natural tan. Although she got many compliments from people, and turned quite a few heads, she didn't see any difference. To her, she was the same old Hermione Granger, and a bookworm to boot.

Hermione glared at her reflection and began to unpack her things. Ten minutes later, she heard a door shut outside her room and guessed that it was the new Head Boy. She had no idea who it was, so she decided to take a peek. When she opened her door, her eyes just about popped out of her head.

"Bloody Hell." She swore.

At the sound of her voice, two tall figures turned to face her.

"I should have known." Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were standing next to the door of the Head Boy's room.

Hermione glared at the two, "So, which one of you is it? Not like I want to share a common room with either _ONE_ of you."

Draco stepped forward, "That would be me."

"Figures." Hermione groaned.

Draco sneered at her, "I'm not too happy about it either Mudblood."

Hermione had gotten so used to him calling her a Mudblood, she just rolled her eyes, "That doesn't work on me anymore Malfoy. This is my last year at Hogwarts and _NO_ one is going to ruin for me, especially not an arrogant little git like you."

Hermione gave them an innocent smile, turned on her heel and went to her room. Draco and Blaise were watching her as she walked away with amused expressions on their faces. She gave her password to the portrait and slammed the door shut behind her, causing the woman in the picture to jump.

Blaise motioned for Draco to follow him into Draco's bedroom. When they got inside, Blaise closed the door.

Blaise looked at Draco, "The little witch gained a backbone over the summer it seems."

"As well as a few other things." Draco said, referring to figure. "Such a shame to waste a body like that on a Mudblood.

"Yes, but something will have to be done about her attitude."

Draco smirked at Blaise, "What did you have in mind?"

Blaise thought for a second.

"She definitely has…improved…physically over the summer, and that gives me and idea." Blaise smile.

Draco looked intrigued, "Do tell."

"What's something that you've always wanted to do?" Blaise asked.

"Knock the Golden Trio off their high bloody horses." Draco growled.

"And what better way to do that than to break them up?"

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Simple; break Granger. She's the brain of the outfit and without her they're finished. As I recall, you're pretty good with the ladies. If you're going to destroy them, why not have some fun doing it?"

Draco looked at Blaise as if a second head had just appeared on his shoulders, "Are you suggesting that I try and seduce the Mudblood?"

"If Potter and Weasley find out that their precious Hermione is fucking their worst enemy, how long do you think it's going to be before they turn on her? When that happens, they are as good as finished. Besides, it could be a lot of fun for you…in more ways than one. Not only will you get to destroy them, but also you will get to use Granger for your own sick and twisted pleasures and when you're finished, you can just throw her away. That won't do too well for her Ego."

"I like the way your mind works."

"Good, so you're going to do it?"

Draco smirked, "I could use another extra curricular activity this year."

Blaise grinned, "Excellent."

"She's a smart one though. It's going to take a Hell of a lot to convince her that I really like her."

"It's going to take a while, but you're an expert when it comes to this stuff. You're going to have to work on her a bit. Do your best to soften her up before you sweep in for the kill."

"Yea, I can do that, but not alone. She hates me with every fiber of her being; there's no way that I can just ask her to jump into bed with me."

"Unless you're all that's on her mind." Blaise grinned, "Remember that dream potion that Snape taught us at the end of last year? If we put you in her dreams, and make her see you in a different way, it could be a lot easier for you to break her."

"You are a genius." Draco smiled.

"It's going to take a while to get her to really be into you, at least subconsciously."

"If it means breaking them up for good, I'll do it as long as I have to."

Blaise held out his hand, "Let Operation: Destruction commence."

The two 7th year Slytherins shook hands.

XXX

Ok, this was just the intro to the story so that's why it's so short. I really want to know if you guys like my story so PLEASE review! Thanks!


	2. The Little Black Dress

**Title**: When it all Comes Crumbling Down

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note**: This story will be rated R in later chapters.

XXX

As the Great Hall filled with students getting ready for the first feast of the New Year, Hermione met Harry and Ron at their table.

Harry smiled at her, "How's your dormitory?"

Hermione grinned, "My bedroom is beautiful! It's also huge. The only bad thing is that I have to share a common room with that git Malfoy. However, I do get my own bathroom, so I'm not complaining."

Ron scowled, "I can't believe you have to live with that prat."

"I can't believe he made Head Boy." Hermione stated.

"Don't worry Hermione, if he gives you any trouble, we'll beat him to a bloody pulp." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Harry grinned.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks guys, but I think I can deal with it myself. I plan on seeing him as little as possible."

"Let's talk about something other than the ferret." Ron growled.

"Want to go see Hagrid after dinner?" Harry asked the other two.

"Oh, not tonight, I'm beat. After dinner, I was planning on going right to bed. How about tomorrow night?" Hermione said.

"Ok, that's fine. I'm kind of tired too." Harry agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said.

oooooo

When everyone was settled McGonagall led the group of first years into the great hall and the sorting ceremony began. After all the first years were in at their new tables, Dumbledore stood up.

"For all of you first years, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For everyone else, welcome to a new school year. First off, I would like to announce your new Head Boy and Girl for the year. From Gryffindor, Ms. Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up and blushed when the whole hall erupted with applause and cheers except from the Slytherin table; they all glared at Hermione, except for Draco and Blaise; they grinned at each other, then smirked at Hermione.

Dumbledore continued, "And from Slytherin, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The whole Slytherin table thundered with applause when Draco stood up with a superior smirk on his face. Everyone else applauded politely, even the Gryffindors, though most of them were glaring at him.

Dumbledore went on with the rest of the announcements and then the great feast began.

oooooo

After dinner, Hermione went to her dorm. Just before turning the corner, Hermione heard muffled voices.

"A whole summer is really too long to go without seeing each other at all. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm-mm." Draco said in between kisses.

"Draco, listen to me."

"Pansy, there will be plenty of time for talking later."

Hermione cringed, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were snogging right in front of the place she wanted to be. She clenched her teeth and walked right up to them.

"Do you mind taking this elsewhere? I need to get inside."

The couple stopped kissing and looked right at Hermione and Pansy glared at her, "Mind your own business Mudblood."

Hermione smacked Pansy right across the face, "Mind who you talk to like that Parkinson. I am the Head Girl and you WILL show me some respect unless you want me to strip your house of ALL their points!"

Draco gave her an amused look.

Pansy held her reddening cheek, "How dare you, you filthy Mud…"

"Fifty points from Slytherin. Now get back to your common room before I deduct more points for being out after hours!"

Pansy looked at Draco, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She demanded.

"I'm afraid she's right Pansy." Draco said, all the while looking at Hermione.

Pansy glared at both of them and stormed off.

Hermione had a triumphant smirk on her face as she watched Pansy disappear.

"Feel better Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, actually I do. Malfoy, if you insist on continuing where you left off with the female student body last year, could you please do it when I'm not around? I'd like to keep my dinner down, thank you." Hermione stated.

"Jealous?" Malfoy smirked at her.

"Hardly." Hermione rolled her eyes. She said the password, and the door opened right up. She walked in with Draco following close behind.

"You've chased away my entertainment for the night Granger. What am I supposed to do with my night now?" Draco asked.

Hermione noticed him giving her the once over and she glared at him, "What are you looking at Malfoy?"

"Perfection." Draco simply said.

Hermione snorted, "That might work on the Slytherin whores, but it sure as Hell won't work on me."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Granger. Every girl has her breaking point; it's only a matter of time before I find yours." Having said that, Draco went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione stared at his door in disbelief, "Did Draco Malfoy just hit on me?" She asked herself. She just shook her head and went to her room.

oooooo

The next morning, Hermione got up around nine. She picked out her clothes for the day and went to her bathroom. The portrait on the door was a woman of about 30 sitting under a tree reading a book.

She smiled at Hermione, "Good morning dear."

"Good morning." Hermione smiled. She whispered the password to the lady and went inside.

After she showered and dressed, she emerged from the bathroom just as Draco had emerged from his room. His pajamas consisted of a pair of dark green flannel bottoms and nothing more.

"Could you possibly put on a shirt next time you emerge Malfoy?" Hermione asked, rather annoyed.

Draco yawned and looked at her, "Do you have to be such a prude Granger?" He watched her for a second and then smiled, "Unless you're having problems maintaining your excitement at the sight of me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm having problems maintaining my gag reflex at the sight of you."

She marched passed him and out the door heading for breakfast.

Draco rolled his eyes and just went to his bathroom; it was too early to deal with her right now.

oooooo

Hermione spent her day going over her schedule with Ron and Harry, reading over her new books, and just enjoying the fact that she was finally in her 7th year.

After dinner, Ginny came up to Hermione's room to catch up on everything that had happened during the summer.

"I can't believe you have to live with Malfoy all year. It's going to be hell." Ginny said.

"Tell me about it." Hermione whined.

"I suppose you could do a lot worse."

Hermione looked at Ginny like she'd gone crazy, "How's that?"

"Malfoy is so cute!"

"Right." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know he is. Him, Ron and Harry are the best looking guys in the school and you get to interact with all three of them on a daily basis. Two are your very best friends, and you're living with the other one. There's not a single girl…other than me who's not incredibly jealous of you now. Ron is the adorable one, Harry's the brave, handsome one, and Malfoy is the dangerous, hot one. You really do have it made you know."

Hermione looked appalled, "You're talking about my two best friends Ginny! They are like brothers to me. As for Malfoy, he's just an insufferable git; cute or not."

"So you admit he's cute?" Ginny asked.

"I am not blind Ginny. I just have standards."

"Your still the luckiest girl in the school." Ginny concluded as she went to Hermione's closet and started looking through it.

She pulled out a black clothing bag and held it up, "What's this?"

Hermione looked at it, "Oh that. My cousin bought it for me this summer…like she thought that I'd actually wear it."

Ginny opened the bag and gasped, "Oh wow! This dress is beautiful! Have you tried it on?"

"Why would I do that? I'm never going to wear it."

"Why not? It's amazing!"

"It's not me."

"I want to see you in it."

"No way."

"Oh come one, I won't tell anyone. Aren't you the least bit curious to see how it looks on you?"

Hermione looked at the dress for a minute, and then sighed, "Ok, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this!"

Ginny smiled, "I promise!"

Ginny turned around while Hermione quickly changed into the dress. She smoothed it out and then told Ginny to turn around.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Oh Hermione, you look gorgeous!"

Hermione smiled, "Really?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

Hermione slowly went over to her mirror. The dress was all black and had spaghetti straps. It hugged her tightly showing off all of her curves, and stopped just about three or four inches above her knees.

Hermione frowned, "I so do not have the body for a dress like this."

Ginny scoffed, "Please tell me you're kidding. That dress was MADE for you!"

"Dresses like this don't look good on me."

"Hermione, with or without the dress, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "You're sweet Ginny; crazy, but sweet."

"You really have no idea how pretty you are, do you?"

Before Hermione could respond, she heard yelling outside her bedroom.

"_Say that again Malfoy and that'll be the last thing you ever say!"_

"_Ron, calm down."_

Hermione recognized Ron and Harry's voices.

Forgetting that she was wearing the dress, Hermione threw open the door to find Harry standing behind Ron, who was pulling back like he was about to hit Draco who was right in front of him.

Hermione ran out of the room and screamed at Ron, "Ron, don't!"

Ron put his fist down and the three boys turned to look at Hermione and their jaws dropped at the sight.

Hermione, however, didn't even notice, "What are you doing!"

After a moment of silence, Draco spoke, "What did I tell you Weasley?"

Ron tore his gaze away from Hermione and went to punch Draco, but Hermione grabbed his arm, "Stop! What's going on!" She demanded again.

Ron glared at Draco, "He said something about you."

"He always says something about me!"

"Yea, but…never mind. What are you WEARING Hermione?" Ron looked at her dress.

Hermione gasped, "Oh shoot! I forgot I was wearing this." She immediately crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself up and blushed.

"How could you forget you were wearing something like that?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him, suddenly very self-conscious, "I heard you yelling out here and I was afraid you were going to get hurt or hurt someone else! I was a little preoccupied Ronald.

Ron knew it was never good when she called him Ronald, "I'm sorry, you just look so…"

"Beautiful." Ginny glared at her brother, "That's how she looks."

Hermione could feel Draco's gaze burning a hole through her. She looked at him just as he spoke, "Beautiful? That's not what I'd call it." Draco smirked.

Everyone glared at him and Ron and Harry saw the look Draco was giving Hermione and the both walked towards him with their fists clenched.

Hermione stood between them, "Stop it now!"

Hermione sighed, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

They shot one last glare at Malfoy then looked at Hermione, "Um…we are supposed to go do that thing, remember? You weren't up to it last night." Harry said, trying to job Hermione's memory.

"Oh! Right, that thing. Well, let me go change first." She shot daggers at Malfoy, and then disappeared to change.

Ron turned to Malfoy, "If you ever look at her like that again, I'll make it so you never see anything ever again." He spat.

"Then maybe you should tell her to stop dressing like that." Draco gave a superior smirk.

Hermione appeared again wearing simple khaki pants and a baby blue shirt, "Ok, let's go."

She glared at Malfoy once again then her, Ginny, Ron and Harry left the common room.

When the got outside, Hermione looked at Ron, "So what did Malfoy say that made you want to hit him?"

"He called you a slut." Ron growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's it? Ron, he's called me a lot worse. Your temper is too short for your own good."

"Well, you coming out in that…dress didn't help anything." Ron complained.

"Ginny saw it in my closet and wanted to see how it looked, that's all. I was a bit curious too. Don't worry, you'll never see it again."

Without another word, the three headed off to Hagrid's hut.

XXX

I really want to know if you guys like my story; PLEASE REVIEW :o)


End file.
